In communication systems, resources are made available to other systems. Such resources can vary, but typically include access to processing power, execution of code, access of data, or exchange of data. Given that a resource may be requested by one or more requesting entities (e.g., requestors) at any given time or time period, bottlenecks can occur. To handle such bottlenecks, arbitration schemes have been used.
Normal arbitration schemes use a state machine which is designed to only look at one master at a time, per clock cycle. Then, during a given cycle, the state machine will assign one of many requestors to one master. This means that multiple requestors may have to wait for later cycles, despite the fact that there are enough masters available to provide the requested service.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a system, circuitry, and method for enabling more efficient access to resources when multiple requestors need such resource access.